


Donut Love

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Donuts, F/F, Fluff, I can't handle this cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Supercorp is being too cute when they called each other "Donuts". Reminding their first donut date. Fluffy Supercorp. And Happy National Donut Day.





	Donut Love

Donut love

 

"Lena Im home"

Lena is in kitchen making coffee for her and there's packet of donuts which Kara love.

"Yes my 'strawberry donut' im here"

Kara is like 'Im I forget to get donuts packet or something'. Today is rush day for Supergirl and busy in doing ace reporting so Kara have no idea today is National Donut Day which she forgot and their first anniversay of Donut Date.

How could she?

"Is this is my new nickname?" Kara is still blushing over 'Straberry Donut'

"hmm hmm come here."

And they peck lips which bit convert in lil bit making out session.

Lena continue. "Yes for your information today is"

"OH MY GOD how could I forget our first donut date"

"Dont worry. I bought donuts so help yourself and celebrate national donut day with me."

"So how's your day my 'Chocolate donut'?" Kara is asking Lena. Lena is moving her coffe cups and donuts to living room and Kara is behind Lena.

 

"Too much work and boring meetings with board members. I just want some sweetness in my life."

Both are sitting on sofa and Kara swiching on TV to watch some romantic fluff with her fluffy girlfriend.

"Aww. You know you are CEO right so just relax and take a day off its been ages since we had vacation." Kara is talking as well as chewing her donut.

 

Lena sipping her coffee and then take bite of her chocolate donut. In the meantime Kara already finished her third donut. Lena is in aw-struck thinking 'Why so adorable'.

 

"Im planning. This weekend may be what say?"

"I'd like that." Kara continues "Do you remember when I bought donut for you, asking you like donut? and you-"

 

"Yes. I said 'Im human' and you just shock lil bit cause you thought I found you're an Supergirl." Lena is laughing over her comment.

 

"Yeah. Wh..I just shook okey I didn't know you are Lena hella genius Luthor. And i just want to change your mood that time because testimony" topic is getting angsty now but Lena just the mood and...

 

"And you just came in my life with picking these sudery donut so thank you for being me with that time." Lena always be gratful for that effort.

 

"You know I'll be with you. Always." Kara is tilting her head and leaning to press a kiss on Lena's lips.

 

Between kisses "Kara. I should try your strawberry donuts its delicious in your lips."

 

"hmm mmm.. You can always try on my lips."

 

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about mistakes though. Tell me should I stop writing? Lol


End file.
